


Chanyeol: A Work in Progress

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chanyeol has an ear-touching kink, Fluff, M/M, Main Character With Dyslexia, Smut, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanyeol is a twenty-year-old college student and football player who has been hopelessly in love with his best friend, Sehun Oh, for years. Over the summer before his senior year, he goes on a string of one-night-stands. Enter Baekhyun, a handsome stranger he encounters at the bar who becomes Chanyeol’s last fuck of the summer before school starts again. However, Chanyeol is thrown for a loop when he walks into his world literature class and finds that his professor is none other than Baekhyun himself.





	Chanyeol: A Work in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y’all. As a note before I start, this is /completely/ self indulgent bc i love the idea of Professor Baekhyun. I’ll do my best to avoid any inaccuracies. :)

“Are you sure this is healthy for you?” Chanyeol hears Jongdae say wearily, watching him out of the corner of his eye as he scanned the crowded room, watching the mass of bodies move to a song he didn’t recognize.

“Why?” Chanyeol yelled so his friend could hear him over the loud music, flitting his eyes from a few people that he had picked out from the crowd.

“I mean, you could just ask Sehun out or ask him to have casual homie sex instead of being here.” Jongdae said casually, as if he just suggested Chanyeol try his drink. He gestured vaguely to the bar around them. “At least you know for sure that Sehun doesn’t have herpes.” 

Chanyeol laughed, rubbing his thighs. “I don’t know for sure if he doesn’t or not, Jongdae.” He sipped his drink, not particularly in the mood for getting awfully drunk. “We’re just having fun now, right?”

“Well you sure are.” Jongdae sighed, pouting as he stared in disdain at the thronging crowd. “I always go home alone and then you text me in the morning telling me about the fantastic sex you just had.”

“That’s because you’re actively avoiding getting laid, Jongdae.” Chanyeol snorted at his best friend, eyeing a tall blonde girl in stilettos by the bar. He purposefully dragged Jongdae here to this bar that was as far away from their university as possible to avoid running into people they knew. And that’s where their differences lie: Chanyeol only did casual hookups with strangers, while Jongdae was a hopeless romantic who never strayed outside of his group of acquaintances, even if it made things more awkward for him. 

“Well you’re not really trying either, but that guy over there has been checking you out for the past hour and you haven’t even noticed.” Jongdae whined, grabbing Chanyeol’s head to turn it in the direction of the man in question. 

“Who?” Chanyeol said just as his neck was being snapped around in the other direction. “Oh.” There was a man sitting in a booth on the other side of theirs, clearly eyeing Chanyeol, who instantly felt his entire face heat up. The man was, for lack of a better word, hot as hell, with his shiny light brown hair, pointy lips, and low necked button up shirt. “Jongdae holy shit.” Chanyeol stuttered, turning away from the man, his whole face probably bright red. “Help me out here.” And here came Jongdae’s favorite part of the night, when Chanyeol finally found the person he would go home with that night and immediately lose all of his previous confidence.

“Yeol don’t be a pussy he’s obviously into you.” Jongdae chided him, patting his back reassuringly. “Go ask him to dance!”

“Oh my god Jongdae, I can’t, he’s so pretty and what if he’s one of those straight people who only come here because they’re curious but have a girlfriend, because nobody can just be that hot and-.” Chanyeol was suddenly cut off from his frantic rambling by a voice that didn’t belong to him or Jongdae cutting into their conversation.

“Hi.” Chanyeol looked up to see the man who had been staring at him standing right there in front of them. Chanyeol was at a loss for words looking up at that man, who was practically glowing with perfect skin and his pointy lips quirked into a playful smile. “Wanna dance?” His voice was smooth like honey and Chanyeol inwardly prayed that he could get laid tonight. 

“Sure.” Chanyeol managed to say, smiling back at him and standing up from the booth, instantly noticing how he stood a sizable height above the man. The shorter man’s smile was dazzling, extending a hand for Chanyeol to take, who eagerly accepted. His hand was soft, making Chanyeol feel briefly self conscious about his rough, calloused ones. The man tugged his hand gently and off they went to dance, Chanyeol sending a thumbs up with his free hand over his shoulder at Jongdae, who gave him a cheeky grin in return. 

“I’m Baekhyun.” The short man said softly into Chanyeol’s ear once they stopped, his long, slender hands creeping up Chanyeol’s chest to his shoulders, making him shudder.

“Chanyeol.” The taller replied, hands gingerly coming up to rest on Baekhyun’s surprisingly wide hips, yet another feature about the man that Chanyeol found instantly attractive. Baekhyun gave him another pretty smile in return, showing sharp teeth that made Chanyeol’s head whirl with possibility. 

“And how old are you, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked while starting to move, swaying his hips gently.

Chanyeol considered Baekhyun for a second, trying to gauge how old he could possibly be and decide whether to lie like he usually did about his age. Most people didn’t feel too eager about hooking up with a college student if they were touching their thirties, while people halfway there wouldn’t mind the difference being just a couple of years. Besides, they never saw him again, so it was of little consequence to Chanyeol whether or not his one night stands knew he was twenty. “Twenty-six.” 

“Ah.” Baekhyun said, Chanyeol feeling relieved that he didn’t question him. “I’m twenty-nine.” He said easily, humming along to the song that was playing, not noticing how Chanyeol’s pulse quickened at this revelation, because Chanyeol had a thing for older men and holy shit the idea of Baekhyun being nine years older than him made his skin burn with arousal. He pressed himself closer to Baekhyun, who smiled sweetly at him in return. 

“What do you do for a living?” Baekhyun asked, his fingers playing with the ends of Chanyeol’s hair at the back of his neck. Chanyeol tilted his head back thoughtfully. Truthfully, he had around three different jobs: he played football for their local team, worked part time in his mom’s bookstore, and composed music for soundcloud rappers on the side, none of which sounded too appealing to share with his soon-to-be one night stand. 

“I’m a composer.” Chanyeol said simply, shrugging it off so he didn’t have to explain further. Baekhyun gave him an odd smile that made a small pink tongue poke out of the corner of his mouth. Chanyeol stared blatantly at it, belatedly realizing that Baekhyun was dragging this meeting period out as long as he could. For whatever reason, Chanyeol couldn’t guess right now, not when he was falling right into the man’s trap with his beautiful slender fingers touching him everywhere at once, and his hips pressing lightly into his, all the while his voice was kind and calm. 

“English teacher.” The shorter man offered up before he craned his neck upwards to attach his lips to Chanyeol’s collarbone, making the latter let out a gasp at the unexpected touch. Baekhyun laughed into his collar. “Ticklish?” He teased.

“Absolutely not.” Chanyeol snorted, hands snaking down bravely to rest on Baekhyun’s small, round ass. Baekhyun let out a small, pleased whine in response. Chanyeol shivered, experimentally squeezing the flesh beneath him, causing to Baekhyun full on moan into his ear. Shit. Chanyeol was going insane at this point. His ears were particularly sensitive, and they were tingling at the proximity of Baekhyun’s mouth close to one. That alone was getting Chanyeol hard now, and he felt a little embarrassed by how eager he was in comparison to Baekhyun’s slow methodical movements. But Chanyeol was young and unbelievably horny, so his idiot mouth spoke for his brain and said, “So are we gonna fuck, or what?” As soon as the words were out of his mouth his whole face burned bright red.

Baekhyun pulled back to stare at him for a second before bursting into laughter, burying his face in Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Oh my god, Chanyeol.” The shorter’s laughter was wheezing and his face shook lightly against Chanyeol, who had no idea if this was a positive reaction or not. “Yeah, of course, if you’re up to it?” Baekhyun tilted his head back to look at Chanyeol with dark eyes.

“Uh, I thought that’s why we were here.” Chanyeol said awkwardly, trying to come off as confident. Baekhyun grinned cheekily, rolling his eyes and pulling away from Chanyeol.

“My house is just down the street a bit and my housemate is out for tonight.” Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hand, pulling him towards the exit.

“Oh, cool.” Chanyeol said lamely, letting himself be pulled along by the short man. They passed Jongdae as they left, still sitting in the booth with his drink, now scrolling absently through Twitter, twirling the straw with his tongue. He looked up when Chanyeol passed him and silently mouthed “Be safe!”. Chanyeol rolled his eyes at him.

Outside was significantly cooler than the club had been, the cold San Diego seabreeze tickling Chanyeol’s face. The club was right on the edge of the coast, right by where all the rich people’s boats were parked for insane fees. This area was almost as expensive as Coronado Island, and Chanyeol wondered how much money Baekhyun made as a high school teacher to be able to afford living around here. Or maybe his housemate made all the money for them. The insecure part of Chanyeol’s brain wondered if Baekhyun was an escort or something- not that he minded morally, he was just broke-, but he quickly pushed that thought away, as Baekhyun was wearing the most grandpa-esque pair of loafers that Chanyeol had ever seen. 

They didn’t talk on the short, five minute walk to Baekhyun’s house, the shorter man swinging their still linked hands. He stopped them at a one-story red brick house behind an unpainted wooden gate. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. The house looked nice and well kept, the grass freshly cut and the flowerbeds neatly tended. Chanyeol felt inadequate standing here, thinking about his room at his dad’s house covered in clothes and messes of papers and useless things. And his Zootopia bed sheets. Thank God Chanyeol’s place was much farther away.

“Come on.” Baekhyun tugged his hand, unlocking the wooden gate and leading Chanyeol down a short stone pathway to the front door. There was a little banner hanging there that had a picture of Shakespeare on it that Chanyeol almost found disconcerting until he remembered Baekhyun had said he was an English teacher. 

The little banner was nothing in comparison to what Chanyeol saw when Baekhyun opened the door to the house. The entire entryway and living room area was filled with shelves upon shelves of books. Holy shit this guy’s kind of a loser. Chanyeol thought, mouth gaping as he took in the sight around him. Baekhyun must have noticed him staring when he said, “Told you I was an English teacher.” Chanyeol turned to look at him, leaning on the wall next to the entrance hallway, looking shy. It was endearing that the older man was standing there embarrassed about his vast book collection when they were about to fuck.

“I believe you.” Chanyeol said, smiling. “As a normal person, I don’t think I’ve read in years.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile creeping on his face and Chanyeol felt triumphant. The older man reached out to grab Chanyeol’s hand again, pulling him to the left towards a brown wooden door Chanyeol assumed led to his bedroom. Before Chanyeol had time to process anything, Baekhyun had thrown the door open, yanked Chanyeol through it and shoved him against the wall. 

“Oh sh-,” Chanyeol was cut off by Baekhyun kissing him, his slender fingers winding their way into the taller’s dark curls. 

Chanyeol brought his arms up and tightened them around Baekhyun’s waist, lifting his shirt up slightly as he did so. In response, Baekhyun pressed closer to him, sucking Chanyeol’s bottom lip into his mouth and biting it. A hand wedged itself between Chanyeol’s thighs, palming his crotch. The taller moaned softly, pulling at the fabric of Baekhyun’s shirt, trying to get the thing off him as quickly as possible. Baekhyun complied, pulling back to lift his arms, discarding the shirt to the side somewhere and reattaching his lips to Chanyeol’s neck. His slender hands traveled underneath the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt, fingertips light as they moved up and came to rest against the taller’s chest.

Baekhyun kissed up the side of Chanyeol’s neck, sucking softly, grazing his jaw and then reaching just below his ear lobe. Chanyeol gasped, his ears tingling hotly. He pulled back abruptly, feeling hot. “What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked, concern in his droopy eyes. 

“My ears.” Chanyeol bit his swollen lip. “They’re kind of sensitive.” He trailed off.

Baekhyun tilted his head. “In a good way, or…?” 

Chanyeol just nodded, his heart thumping loudly against Baekhyun’s hand on his chest.

“Okay.” Baekhyun smiled sweetly, removing a hand from under Chanyeol’s shirt and reaching up to grab his earlobe. 

Chanyeol moaned a little too loudly, knees buckling underneath him. “Oh wow.” Baekhyun laughed softly, his fingers running along the shell. Chanyeol’s brain couldn’t function enough to make any response except his involuntary moans. Baekhyun removed his fingers, looking at Chanyeol curiously. The taller stared down at him, eyes hooded and dark. He pushed off the wall, kissing Baekhyun desperately, gripping his waist and pushing him towards the bed in the middle of the room. “Fuck.” Baekhyun moaned, pulling at Chanyeol’s shirt, the taller raising his arms to throw it off and gently pushing them both down onto the bed. He pulled back, looking down at the man beneath him. Baekhyun was a lot thinner than he would have expected; his shoulders were just broader than the rest of him. His hips too. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at him, making Chanyeol blush, realizing he’d been staring. 

“Sorry you’re kinda really pretty.” Chanyeol said, laying his chin down on Baekhyun’s chest, looking up at him.

“That’s not proper english.” Baekhyun snorted, running his hand through Chanyeol’s hair. 

“Whatever, Mr. English Teacher.” Chanyeol teased, kissing Baekhyun’s chest, moving down his stomach.

“Can you just hurry it up a little?” Baekhyun sighed, pushing his crotch against the leg Chanyeol had wedged between Baekhyun’s thighs.

“Yes, sir.” Chanyeol grinned cheekily, pulling at the button on Baekhyun’s jeans. He could hear the other man’s breath hitch after he called him sir, and he couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Is that like a weird teacher thing where you all have secret kinks like that?” Personally, Chanyeol didn’t want to have to think about that with the semester starting next week, but he was too horny to think about consequences now.

Baekhyun laughed breathily as Chanyeol pulled down his zipper, his pants following. “I couldn’t tell you. I’ve never had sex with another teacher before.” Chanyeol hummed in response, kissing the inside of Baekhyun’s now bare thighs. The older man sighed, his fingers tightening their grip on Chanyeol’s hair. Chanyeol snapped the waistband of Baekhyun’s boxers and the fingers pulled at his locks. 

“What other options do you have, then?” Chanyeol slid a hand inside Baekhyun’s boxers.

Baekhyun gasped, his hips bucking up involuntarily. “Not many, obviously.”

“Mm.” Chanyeol leaned his cheek against Baekhyun’s thigh, pumping him slowly. The other man moaned, his thighs tightening under Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol pulled on his boxers, freeing his erection. “Nice.” Chanyeol smiled at him. 

“Thanks?” Baekhyun tilted his head. Chanyeol gave him one last smile before he sank down on his shaft. “Jesus.” His hips jerked slightly, hitting the back of Chanyeol’s throat. Chanyeol smiled around the weight in his mouth. 

Baekhyun came down his throat five minutes later, gasping Chanyeol’s name, his fingers fisted in his hair. Chanyeol released his cock with a pop, licking his lips. “You out of practice, sir?” He said, hand still softly stroking Baekhyun’s length. 

“Maybe a little.” Baekhyun moaned, pushing his hair back from out of his eyes. Chanyeol laughed, resting his head on the older man’s hip, staring around the room. There were somehow even more bookshelves in here despite the abundance of them in the living room.

“You really do like reading then, huh?” Chanyeol asked, raising an eyebrow at the Harry Potter poster that hung over a writing desk in the right corner of the room.

“Reading is good for your brain.” Baekhyun retorted, the one hand he had still resting in Chanyeol’s hair giving it a reproachful yank. 

“Ow.” Chanyeol moaned, leaning away from his fingers. “Not my fault you’re a nerd.” He stuck his tongue out cheekily.

“It’s not nerdy, it’s my career!” Baekhyun protested with a whine. “You should try reading more, especially since you probably haven’t been in an English class in years, it’s good for you.”

“Yes, sir.” Chanyeol snorted, grabbing Baekhyun’s cock, causing the older man to gasp. “Maybe if you fuck good enough I’ll consider it.” 

“So if I scream loud enough for you, you’ll consider picking up a book.” Baekhyun said wryly, grunting at the end when Chanyeol licked up the side of his shaft. 

“Perhaps. So did you wanna top or…?” Chanyeol asked, hand still working while he kissed Baekhyun’s hips, sucking harder this time. 

“Nah.” Baekhyun leaned his head back, fingers rubbing circles through Chanyeol’s hair. “Drawer above the bookshelf.” 

Chanyeol nodded, reaching across the bed to the bookshelf next to it. In the drawer he found a shit ton of assorted condoms, a lighter, and two bottles of lube: one strawberry and one bacon flavored. “Bacon, seriously?” Chanyeol snorted, reaching for the strawberry one and a condom that wasn’t labeled “glow-in-the-dark”.

“That’s not mine.” Baekhyun huffed, stroking himself with one hand.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, uncapping the bottle and squeezing some onto his fingers. “This shit smells like diabetes.” He gagged at the strong scent of artificial strawberry. 

“Just hurry up, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun grunted, reaching for his neck, pulling him back up towards him to kiss him with one hand, the other fumbling with the zipper of Chanyeol’s jeans. Chanyeol hummed, sucking his tongue, letting his lubed fingers travel down to Baekhyun’s rim. The other man sucked in a breath as Chanyeol pressed his index against it, letting it sink in slowly. “Your fingers are so thick.” He grunted, pushing himself down on Chanyeol’s index. 

Slowly Chanyeol added another finger, than another, taking his time to stretch Baekhyun properly, the shorter leaving marks on the side of his neck as he did so. “M’ ready now.” Baekhyun murmured, pulling Chanyeol’s fingers out of him. 

“Here comes the blade.” Chanyeol said under his breath, mostly to himself, unbuttoning his jeans and leaning back to pull them off.

“What the fuck?” Baekhyun laughed from underneath him, tilting his head to watch Chanyeol take his boxers off. 

“Sorry I can’t handle tension.” Chanyeol said, grabbing the condom he’d set aside and ripping it open with his teeth. “Gross.” He muttered to himself when his tongue grazed the latex. 

“You’re something else, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun smiled softly, taking the condom out of Chanyeol’s hand to help him roll it on. Chanyeol shivered at the sensation of Baekhyun’s slender fingers stroking him. 

Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, pulling him closer. Chanyeol gulped, lining up with Baekhyun’s hole. “Ready?” Chanyeol asked, hands steady on the smaller’s waist. Baekhyun nodded, and Chanyeol pushed into him, relishing in the feeling of slender, crooked fingers stroking his ears as he did so.

The older man was louder in bed than Chanyeol had expected him to be, whining and moaning and sometimes shouting as Chanyeol thrust into him. His fingers dug into Chanyeol’s back, probably leaving marks as he did so. His bed creaked in rhythm with their movements, thudding gently against the wall.

At one point, Baekhyun flipped them over, hands bracing themselves on Chanyeol’s chest. The taller man blushed as Baekhyun gazed down at him with hooded eyes before he started moving. Chanyeol gasped, his head pressing into the pillows behind him. Baekhyun grinned, moving closer so their chests were flush against each other, kissing the lobe of Chanyeol’s ear. He moaned loudly, hips stuttering up into Baekhyun in response.

Baekhyun laughed softly into his ear. “You’re like a puppy with your sensitive ears.” He nibbled on the tip, making Chanyeol squirm.

“Stop it.” He blushed from underneath him, rolling his head out of reach of Baekhyun’s mouth. “I know it’s weird don’t be mean.” He pouted.

“No, I meant that it’s cute.” Baekhyun laughed breathily, moaning as Chanyeol hit his prostate. Chanyeol felt his thighs trembling above him.

“Oh.” Chanyeol blushed even harder. He didn’t think it was possible for him to be this flustered during sex. 

Baekhyun smiled warmly at him, leaning down to kiss him as he simultaneously grounded his hips down. Chanyeol hummed, hands traveling down to cup Baekhyun’s ass.

The older man gasped, biting Chanyeol’s bottom lip in retaliation. 

“Ouch, asshole.” Chanyeol sputtered. Baekhyun giggled cheekily.

In a single move, Chanyeol flipped Baekhyun back over on his back, sinking right into him again, his thrusts quicker this time.

“Fuck.” Baekhyun cursed, his back arching. 

Chanyeol gripped his thighs, kissing all down Baekhyun’s chest thoroughly, leaving marks like little constellations all over the older man’s body. 

“Jesus Christ, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun breathed, his moans and whines getting louder and more frequent. 

“You can just call me Chanyeol.” The taller laughed.

“So cheesy.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, stifling another moan behind his hand when Chanyeol lifted one leg higher, resting it on his shoulder. “Fuck. Go faster, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’s hips stuttered, then moved faster, becoming erratic. Baekhyun’s moans came faster and louder, the headboard now thudding into the wall. Chanyeol hoped he wouldn’t dent it.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun moaned his name huskily, hands snaking up to finger his ears. 

“Shit.” Chanyeol whined, his legs wobbling. He reached in between them, grabbing Baekhyun’s neglected cock, jerking him off in uneven tugs. 

Baekhyun moaned loudly as he came in Chanyeol’s hand, gripping his ears and his hair tightly. Just the sight of Baekhyun’s orgasm sent Chanyeol over the edge, collapsing on top of the shorter man and thrusting shallowly through his release. 

“Holy shit.” Baekhyun sighed, looking down at Chanyeol and brushing his bangs out of his face. “That was really good, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol blushed, not used to receiving compliments about his fucking abilities. “Thanks?” He said, tilting his head where it rested on Baekhyun’s chest. 

Baekhyun laughed, rubbing Chanyeol’s ear gently. The sensation made Chanyeol sigh contentedly, nuzzling his cheek into the older man’s side. 

“Chanyeol?”

“Hmm?” Chanyeol mumbled, eyes closing.

“Can you pull out?”

“Oh my god I’m so sorry.” Chanyeol’s face burned bright red, rushing to pull out and roll the condom off, tying it up and getting up to find the trash can.

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun laughed, a small smile on his face when Chanyeol stumbled clumsily back to the bed. The older man tilted his head, eyes roaming all over Chanyeol’s body. He was confused for a second before he remembered he was stark naked. His face heated up and he quickly ducked into the bed, pulling the covers over himself. “What are you doing?” Baekhyun laughed, peeking his head under the covers.

“I’m shy.” Chanyeol pouted.

Baekhyun laughed a wheezing laugh, leaning in and kissing Chanyeol softly. “Wanna go again?” He murmured against the taller’s lips. Chanyeol shivered, nodding eagerly. He had a feeling that it was going to be a long night

-

Chanyeol woke up sometime before noon with the pressing need to pee. He groaned, sitting up, accidentally displacing the small head that had been resting on his chest. An arm tightened itself around his waist, making Chanyeol’s whole face heat up, remembering last night, and how they’d only gone to sleep six hours ago. 

Carefully, Chanyeol removed himself from Baekhyun’s hold, climbing out of the bed. He gasped at the sharp pain that shot up his lower back. Sometime in between their third and fifth round last night as he was coming down from orgasm, Baekhyun had snuck his fingers inside him. And his tongue. Chanyeol stifled a giggle as he remembered the other man using one of his glow-in-the-dark condoms.

He grabbed his clothes from where they were scattered all over the floor, tiptoeing as quietly as he could. He wondered if he would be able to pee without waking the other man up, remembering that the bathroom was located down the hall from Baekhyun’s room from when they had attempted to clean themselves up and Chanyeol had ended up fucking him in the shower.

Chanyeol paused in the doorway, wondering if he should leave a note or not, or if that was too much of a typical asshole one-night-stand move. He decided against it, closing the door softly behind him.

From the hallway he could hear the sounds of someone working in the kitchen and he froze there, panicking. Baekhyun had said he had a housemate that was gone last night and he hadn’t expected him to be there in the morning. Shit. Chanyeol chewed on his lip. This was exactly the kind of thing he liked to avoid by leaving as soon as he woke up. Sighing, he made his way to the bathroom. 

“Hello?” Came a voice as Chanyeol walked down the hallway towards the front door. He froze, squeezing his eyes shut and turning around, seeing a short man with big eyes and thick eyebrows standing in the entrance to the kitchen by the living room. There was something familiar about him, but Chanyeol’s panicked brain couldn’t place it. The man raised an eyebrow at Chanyeol, who couldn’t think of what to say.

“Uhm, hello.” He responded weakly, feeling terribly awkward. They stood there for a few seconds, staring at each other, the other man looking him up and down, his gaze scrutinizing. 

“You look young.” The man said matter of factly. Chanyeol shifted on his feet, scratching the back of his head. “Would you like something to eat?”

Chanyeol hadn’t expected that. “Oh! Uhm, no thank you, I think I’ll just be going.” He stuttered, face visibly colored in embarrassment. He wondered if this was a common occurrence for Baekhyun’s housemate to act so nonchalantly.

The other man nodded, and Chanyeol nodded back, fumbling with the doorknob and stepping out of the house.

Outside it was cool, the day only just starting, the seabreeze blowing gently. Chanyeol took a deep breath before he set off in search of the nearest bus stop. He pulled out his phone to see a dozen texts from Jongdae, a few from his mom, and exactly one from his father.

Jongdae: Went home after you left i hope ur having fun 

Jongdae: how was the dick

Jongdae: hello

Jongdae: did he break you ;O

Jongdae: i’m literally begging for details but none too graphic pls 

Mom: Hi honey! Would you like to invite Jongdae or Sehunnie over for Sunday dinner? Your cousin and Irene are coming over then.

Dad: Gone for the week on a business trip. Stay at your mothers.

Chanyeol decided not to respond to his father, knowing he didn’t expect a response anyways, but told his mom he would bring Jongdae over with him. He considered telling his best friend how Baekhyun had bitten and licked his ears just to gross him out. Instead, he spared him.

To Jongdae: it was great i came six times i think lost count. u wanna come over for dinner tomorrow?

Chanyeol pocketed his phone, striding towards the bus that had just parked at the nearby stop, stepping on before it could leave without him. He wasn’t surprised to feel his phone vibrate with an immediate response from Jongdae.

Jongdae: gross. yeah she makes good spaghetti see u tomorrow big dick ;p

To Jongdae: ;)

Surprisingly, his father’s house wasn’t that far from where he’d been, and the bus stopped at the pawn shop nearby that Chanyeol frequented. 

The neighborhood was an upper middle class gated community with all manicured lawns and flowering plants, even though they lived in California and were almost always in a state of drought. Their homowner’s association didn’t appreciate when Chanyeol brought that up at their last meeting. His father had put his head in his hands, pinching the bridge of his nose and pretending his son didn’t exist for the next thirty minutes. 

He let himself in with the spare key, noticing the garage was locked so he couldn’t use the spare car since his father didn’t trust him with access to the garage after Chanyeol had crashed his first car back in high school.

Chanyeol brushed past the framed photos of him in his football jersey and all the trophies he’s in, heading down the hallway to his bedroom, which was the least organized space in the whole house, which was otherwise immaculate. 

His room was in a state of disarray, his clothes and old textbooks scattered haphazardly. The Zootopia bed sheets were folded neatly, though, and Chanyeol wondered if his father had made a point to make the bed for him before he left yesterday. He thinks he does it just so he can snoop around through his room to find anything incriminating. They hadn’t had any scornful conversations in awhile so Chanyeol must be doing a fantastic job at hiding the dent in the wall behind his bed from when he’d had pretty intense sex with his math tutor- Tracy, he thinks her name was,- from freshman year.

Chanyeol grabbed his bag, shutting the door to the room.

His phone buzzed with another text and he paused to read it.

Mom: I made you some kimbap and rented some disney movies for us today!!

Chanyeol smiled, pressing the talk to text button to let her know he’d be there in thirty minutes.

-

Chanyeol loved his mom’s apartment. It was deep in the gas lamp district, across from the authentic Mexican restaurant they went to all the time. It sat above the bookstore she’d owned all his life, where he’d also worked part time for the past few years. Chanyeol smiled as he thought about the inside joke they had about him being the son of a bookstore owner and not being able to read.

The store was at its busy time of day when he opened the door. “Loey, baby!” His mom called from where she was helping a customer. 

“Hi Mom.” Chanyeol grinned, crossing the room to where she stood, hugging her tightly. “I’ll be upstairs, call me when you need me.”

“Okay, baby.” His mom said sweetly, kissing his cheek. “Kimbap is on the table.” She touched his arm lightly. Chanyeol nodded, leaving her to her customers to go upstairs and call Jongdae to tell him all about the night he just had. 

-

When Baekhyun woke up, the bed was empty. He groaned, sitting up gingerly and rubbing his forehead. He wasn’t surprised or disappointed that Chanyeol had left: that was typical of all the one-night stands he’s had. Secretely, he’d hoped to fuck Chanyeol against the wall before breakfast was ready, but oh well.

He stood up and stretched, wincing at the pain in his back. There was a knock on his door and Kyungsoo poked his head in. “Breakfast is ready, Hyun.”

Baekhyun yawned, nodding his thanks to his housemate. “Thanks, Soo.”

Kyungsoo nodded, moving to close the door before pausing. “Your room stinks, by the way. It’s disgusting.” The door shut with a click.

Baekhyun blinked. He sighed, picking his clothes up from last night and dumping them in the laundry bin. As an afterthought, he turned on his cinnamon scented diffuser to freshen up the room.

A plate of sausages and potatoes were waiting for him on the coffee table in front of their TV, along with Kyungsoo, who had turned it on, scrolling through to their favorite sitcoms to watch. He sat down next to his housemate, taking the plate of food and starting on his potatoes, not saying anything.

“Did you have fun last night?” Kyungsoo asked, a playful smile on his face.

Baekhyun groaned around a mouthful of potato. “How long have you been home?”

“Heard you in the shower.” He replied simply, pushing a bowl of fruit closer to Baekhyun. “I didn’t want to bother you, it sounded like you were having a good time.”

Baekhyun kicked his foot lightly. They ate in silence for a while, watching some white family on TV deal with their typical TV problems. 

“He looked young.” Kyungsoo commented. “Did he say how old he was?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun frowned at the other man. “He said he was twenty-six.”

“I don’t buy it.” Kyungsoo snorted. “He had a baby face, no way he’s any older than twenty-three.”

“Don’t say that!” Baekhyun slapped his friend lightly. “I don’t wanna think about that. I won’t see him ever again anyways.”

“Whatever.” The other man laughed. “At least the semester starts next week. I can finally come home to some peace and quiet.” He sighed wistfully. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He wasn’t particularly looking forward to the start of the school year. Things got so hectic he wouldn’t have time to read any new books, what will all the assignments to grade and attempts to write poetry by people who have no idea what poetry is. The last part he didn’t mind as much. He enjoyed guiding his students through the process of appreciating poetry, no matter how tedious it got.

“Can’t wait.” 

-

“Hey, Chanyeol!” Junmyeon greeted when he came through the door on Sunday night, carrying a bucket of ice cream with him. 

“Hey, man.” Chanyeol grinned, hugging his cousin, then turning to his fiance, Irene, and hugging her too. “Mom’s in the kitchen.” He gestured behind him.

“What, you’re not going to help her out?” Irene teased him, brushing past him into the apartment.

“Oh, please.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “I didn’t inherit the cooking gene, unfortunately.”

Irene laughed at him sweetly, tugging her boyfriend with her to the kitchen to help Mrs. Park with dinner.

“You know, you’re such a disaster it’s no wonder you haven’t been able to find someone who’ll date you.” Jongdae snorted from the dining table, patiently waiting for Chanyeol to return to their Pokemon card match. “Can’t cook, can’t read, can’t clean, but at least you play football.”

“Oh shut up, Jongdae.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, sitting down and resuming their game. “I know damn well you haven’t had a proper girlfriend since Freshman year.” Jongdae only glared at him, getting suspiciously quiet for the rest of the while until dinner was served.

Chanyeol and Jongdae helped bring out the huge pot of spaghetti, Irene setting down the bread, and Junmyeon lending his arm to Mrs. Park as a cane to help her to the table. “So nice to have everyone here together.” She smiled warmly, looking around the table at the five of them. “You all ready for the school year?”

“Not at all.” Junmyeon responded, helping himself to the spaghetti, piling a huge amount on while Irene watched him fondly. “Every year my students come in saying ‘I’m doing environmental science because I want to change the world, Mr. Kim!’, while they’re wearing some kind of designer clothes with their goddamn airpods and five subject notebooks.” He grumbled. 

Chanyeol and Jongdae looked at each other, stifling their laughter behind their hands. His cousin was famous on campus for being a huge environmentalist- that being his profession and all-, and had started to refuse to use paper for anything, even for students handing in assignments. He would always say: “If they can afford to go to college in this country, they can definitely afford to buy a tablet to take notes with”. Chanyeol was glad he didn’t have his cousin as a teacher.

Mrs. Park nodded along in earnest. She adored her nephew dearly and always listened to him when he got this passionate, regardless of whether or not she understood what the hell he was talking about. “What about you, Irene?” 

“Well, unfortunately, we have to use paper where I work, it being an art school and all.” She said teasingly, pinching Junmyeon’s elbow affectionately. Chanyeol wrinkled his nose at how disgustingly in love they were. Junmyeon rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything on the matter.

Jongdae spoke up. “Chan, did you get your classes yet?” Chanyeol nodded. He’d checked earlier today to see he’d gotten professor Kim, who was a friend of Junmyeon, for his Asian History class, Professor Lee for Music Composition, and one other who he didn’t recognize.

“I got a Professor Byun for World Lit?” He scratched his head thoughtfully. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of him before.” Chanyeol was worried about that one. He didn’t exactly have a lucky streak when it came to his English teachers, who’d all been blatantly unwilling to work with him without some official paperwork that specifically stated he needed extra assistance in that area. He’d never been able to get paperwork to the school that said he had dyslexia, not when his father was the one paying for his education. To him there was nothing wrong with Chanyeol, he was just being lazy.

“Oh, Byun?” Jongdae’s eyes widened. “You’ll love him, I’ve heard he’s really good with students, trust me, Jongin had him last year.” Chanyeol nodded, feeling a little relieved. Jongin, like Chanyeol, had gotten into their university through a football scholarship, and wasn’t as good with his academics. So if he liked this Byun guy then he must be a decent professor.

“I can vouch for that.” Junmyeon spoke up, his cheeks stuffed with spaghetti. “He’s a good friend of mine, I can talk with him about getting you extra help if you need to.” 

“Thanks, Jun.” Chanyeol smiled warmly, feeling his heart swell with appreciation for the people at the table, always so willing to help him out whenever he needed it.

The rest of dinner went on like that, his mom asking everyone questions about one thing or another in their life, all of them laughing at Chanyeol’s jokes, listening respectfully when Junmyeon spoke about the environment, and praised Irene when she showed them the newest piece she was working on.

“Loey, baby, what’s that big mark on your neck?” His mom suddenly asked, while Junmyeon and Irene were up to clean the dishes. 

“Wha-?” Chanyeol was confused for a split second before remembering how hard Baekhyun had sucked on his neck yesterday morning. “Oh, I think I got a bug bite or something.” Chanyeol stuttered, flushing and covering his neck with his hand. Thank God the shirt he was wearing covered the rest of his chest.

“That’s a big ass bug.” Jongdae snickered under his breath. Chanyeol kicked him under the table.

-

By Tuesday it was time for the semester to start, and, as usual, Chanyeol didn’t get any sleep the night before. He drifted off sometime at four a.m and woke up two hours later to his mom shaking his awake. “Loey, you’ll be late!”

He groaned, dragging himself out of bed to shower and put on a plain white shirt and jeans. On the way out the door, his mom handed him an apple for breakfast and gave him a kiss on the cheek, wishing him good luck on his first day in spite of Chanyeol’s protests of “Mom, I’m a senior in college”.

Thankfully, there was a bus waiting right outside for him, and he made it to campus with just enough time to walk to the music building. 

Jooheon and Changkyun greeted Chanyeol as he walked into their music comp class.

“Hey man. Haven’t seen you in months.” Jooheon smiled at him.

“Heard from Kihyun through Jongdae that you’ve been having a real fun summer.” Changkyun snorted, punching Chanyeol on the arm.

“Ow.” Chanyeol pouted, rubbing the spot. “That little shithead can’t keep anything to himself, I swear.”

“No I think he just likes to have an excuse to talk to Kihyun.” Jooheon laughed.

“I don’t know why he even bothers with that little loser.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, his friends agreeing with him despite the short boy in question being a good friend of theirs.

“Well anyways, we just got booked for a pretty big project last month.” Changkyun said casually, pretending to inspect his crusty black nail polish. “This guy even has a page on Spotify.”

“Oh wow, good for you, guys.” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows. Like him, Jooheon and Changkyun produced music for beginning artists. They’d worked together on several projects before, each of them having their own following on soundcloud for their work.

“It’s pretty big, and you can get in on it to if you want.” Changkyun offered.

“You can even be in the album credits, too.” Jooheon nudged Chanyeol in the side.

“What? No, this is your guys’ big thing, I wouldn’t want to intrude on anything.” Chanyeol held his hands up in protest.

“Shut up, Yeol.” Jooheon scolded. “We’re a team! We would love to have you work with us on this. It’s a big deal!”

Chanyeol worried his lip. If they really say it’s okay…

“Okay, fine, why not?”

-

So far, Chanyeol was having a great first day back. He had friends in both of his classes so far, and his professors were chill, too. Mr. Kim had taken him aside after his class had ended, letting him know that he would give him any resources he needed to be able to do the course, for which Chanyeol was grateful for.

Now he was off to his last class of the day: World Literature. Secretly, he was still dreading it despite Jongdae and Junmyeon’s reassuring words. Literature professors were a whole other breed of freaky. They were always obsessed with the weirdest, freaky ass books. His freshman year literature teacher had constantly gushed about how much she loved Brave New World, which he knew nothing about until he was a senior and Jesus Christ, that was gross. 

Outside the lecture hall he found Sehun standing against the wall. Chanyeol’s heart rate sped up at the sight of his friend. “Hey.” He called, attempting to sound casual.

Sehun looked up in surprise. When he saw who it was, he smiled. “Hey, Chanyeol!” He crossed over to him, pulling Chanyeol into a quick hug. 

Chanyeol felt his ears burning, awkwardly raising his arms to hug Sehun back. “Do you have Byun, too?” He asked, pulling back from the hug.

“Yeah, Jongdae told me you had him too, so I thought I’d wait for you.” He gave Chanyeol a smile that made his eyes crinkle up in a way that made the taller’s heart flutter. 

“Oh! Great, wanna go inside then?” Chanyeol said, smiling brightly. He made a mental note to thank Jongdae for that. 

Sehun nodded and opened the door, letting Chanyeol walk through first. 

The hall was spacious, being one of the classes that a good amount of people took. Students had already filled most of the spots, leaving just a few seats in the front row available, which Chanyeol pointed out to Sehun. 

They sat down together, shoving their bags underneath their feet, Sehun taking out his tablet that he used to take notes with. He was one of those kids Junmyeon talked about that had enough money to buy one.

“Is that the professor?” Chanyeol asked, pointing to a man of small stature sitting behind a desk in the corner, his face hidden by a book whose title he couldn’t discern. 

“Yeah.” Sehun nodded. “I’ve heard professor Byun is one of those nerds that really loves books.” 

“Oh, great.” Chanyeol sighed, slouching in his seat.

A few minutes later, it was time for class to start, the sound of chalk on a chalkboard drowned behind the chatter of the class. “Good afternoon, welcome to World Literature.” Came a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

Chanyeol looked up from his conversation with Sehun, and instantly felt the blood drain from his face.

Professor Byun was small and slim, with broad shoulders under a brown sweater and button up shirt, wire-rimmed glasses perched on a button nose, and dark brown curls pushed back from his forehead. He was strikingly handsome.

And he was also Baekhyun. 

He locked eyes with Chanyeol, who felt his heart stop.

Baekhyun who he’d just had the best sex of his life with a few days ago. 

His professor’s eyes widened.

Baekhyun was Baekhyun Byun, Chanyeol’s world literature professor.

Oh, fuck.


End file.
